When constructing multi-chip package structures, it is important to implement interconnect structures that enable communication between package components such as integrated circuit (IC) chips. Conventional structures for transmitting signals between package components include, for example, planar transmission lines such as microstrip, stripline, and coplanar waveguides transmission lines. While these transmission lines are sufficient for transmitting lower frequency signals, signal attenuation and frequency dispersion occurs when using such planar transmission lines to transmit high frequency signals that are demanded by today's industry standards. Indeed, the ability to implement high-speed communication links in package structures that are capable of transmitting at data rates in the range of Gbps (Gigabits per second) to hundreds of Gbps will be essential for various types of systems designed to operate at millimeter-wave frequencies to Terahertz frequencies, such as radar, imaging, and computer server systems.